videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel XD Smash Zone/Fighter Roster
These are the playable characters in . All Version Fighters Here are the notes for these characters: *(ATHLETIC) means the character has punching for their Standard Attack. *(LOCKED) means the character is unlockable. *(DLC) means the character is downloadable content. *(SIMILAR SPECIAL) means the character shares a Special Attack with another fighter. *The human characters with footwear are Lizzie McGuire, Jake Long, Phineas, Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Kick Buttowksi, 2nd Dimension Phineas, the Pines twins, Penn Zero, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Fangbone and Milo Murphy. The rest of them will be permanently barefooted. That is because the creator thinks bare feet will fit these characters very well. *The characters that are permenately rejected are those that are from Descendants, Jessie, A.N.T Farm, Fish Hooks, Liv & Maddie, Austin & Ally, Stuck in the Middle, Cory in the House, That's So Raven, Bizaardvark, So Random, Kirby Buckets, Descendants: Wicked World and many more Disney Channel/XD/Junior shows the creator thinks are bad. ....And those are the notes for the fighters that are playable in the game. Traditional Disney *Mickey Mouse **Standard Attack: Paintbrush (from Epic Mickey) **Side Attack: Keyblade (from Kingdom Hearts) **Special Attack: Scooter (from the 2013 Mickey Mouse series) *Donald Duck (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Feathery Pound **Special Attack: Original Angry Bird - He transforms into a giant red-feathered angry duck with fiery fists and feet. When he shrinks down, he ruffles his feathers for 6 seconds. *Goofy **Standard Attack: Cream Pie **Side Attack: Homerun Hammer **Special Attack: Whoopie Cushion Explosion Disney Afternoon (1991/1993) *Darkwing Duck **Standard Attack: Duckarang **Side Attack: Double Duckarang **Special Attack: Triple Duckarang Blaster *Bonkers **Standard Attack: Police Badge **Side Attack: Double Badge **Special Attack: Siren Scooter Early-Mid 2000's Disney Channel (2001/2005/2006) *Lizzie McGuire (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Line Draw **Special Attack: Sweet Storm *Jake Long **Standard Attack: Flaming Fist **Side Attack: Spinning Skateboard Swipe **Special Attack: Dragon Forme - Allows him to breathe fire for his Side Attack instead of Spinning Skateboard Swipe. *Miley Stewart (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Spin Kick - Hold the Side Attack button to use Toenail Polish Beam instead. **Special Attack: Mega Miley - She transforms into a giantess and steps on all opponents on screen. When she shrinks back to normal size, she pants while sitting her knees on the floor until you press the Jump button to get up. When it comes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, she can kick him off the screen. Phineas & Ferb (2007) *Phineas **Standard Attack: Wrench Swipe **Side Attack: Baseball Gun - Hold the Side Attack button to use Homerun Bat instead. **Special Attack: Surf *Ferb (SIMILAR SPECIAL) **Standard Attack: Blueprint Scroll Swipe **Side Attack: Drill Gun *Agent P (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Rocket Launcher **Special Attack: Swing Kick *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (LOCKED) - He uses his robot vehicle to attack and it, along with him, cannot be stepped on by Miley Stewart's Mega Miley form due to the robot being the same size as that said form. The same goes for Sonny Munroe's Mega Sonny form. **Standard Attack: Arm Cannon **Side Attack: Drill Boost **Special Attack: Robot Fist Quake Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life on Deck and Sonny with a Chance (2007/2008/2009) *Alex Russo **Standard Attack: Magic Wand **Side Attack: Sparkle Spin **Special Attack: Wand Foot *Zack Martin (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Splash Sole **Special Attack: Anchor's Away *Cody Martin (ATHLETIC/SIMILAR SPECIAL) **Side Attack: Water Bending *Sonny Munroe (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Homerun Camera Stand - Hold the Side Attack button to use Camera Flash Beam instead. **Special Attack: Mega Sonny - Transforms her into a giantess and jumps on all opponents on screen. When she shrinks back to normal size, she pants while sitting her knees on the floor until you press the Jump button to get up. When it comes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, she kicks him off the screen, but she does that with both bare feet while having her hands on the floor. Kick Buttowski, Hannah Montana Forever and Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2010) *Kick Buttowski **Standard Attack: Skateboard Swipe **Side Attack: Skateboarding **Special Attack: Skate-Burn - While Kick uses his skateboard to run over opponents when you press the Special Attack button, his skateboard can leave trails of pure fire. *Hannah Montana (LOCKED) **Standard Attack: Microphone Lasso **Side Attack: Soundwave Jump-Kick **Special Attack: Guitar Echo-Blast *Lily Truscott (ATHLETIC) **Side Attack: Uppercut - Hold the Side Attack button to use Two-Footed Jump-Kick instead. **Special Attack: ???? *Lola Lafonda (DLC) **???? **???? **???? *2nd Dimension Phineas (LOCKED) **???? **???? **???? Gravity Falls and The Wizards Return: Alex VS Alex (2012/2013) *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Bill Cipher (LOCKED) *Evil Alex (LOCKED) Wander Over Yonder, Zapped and Girl Meets World (2013/2014) *Wander (ATHLETIC) *Sylvia (DLC) *Lord Dominator (LOCKED) *Zoey Stevens *Riley Matthews (ATHLETIC) *Maya Hart (ATHLETIC/LOCKED) *Sabelle Razington Penn Zero: Part Time Hero and Star VS The Forces of Evil (2014/2015) *Penn Zero (ATHLETIC) *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz (ATHLETIC) *Ludo (DLC) Best Friends Whenever and Invisible Sister (2015) *Cyd (ATHLETIC) *Shelby (ATHLETIC/SIMILAR SPECIAL) *Cleo Eastman (LOCKED) The Lion Guard, Fangbone! and Milo Murphy's Law (2016) *Kion *Fangbone *Milo Murphy (ATHLETIC) Just wait until this weekend for the rest of the characters' movesets, the version exclusive characters and their movesets as well. Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Games Category:CouyZ Category:Fanmade Characters